criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Castletroma !
Welcome to Castletroma ! 'is the first case in NixoKnight's new fanmade series. This case acts as a tutorial case for the player. Case Background As the case starts, the Player is greeted by his/her new partner Mark Forest. As you drive to the city, Mark spots a corpse at the welcome sign. As you investigate there, you find the corpse of delivery trucker Oscar Hamilton. He was stabbed with a pocket knife. The Player and Mark suspected 3 people for the murder of Oscar Hamilton : Ben Gallion (A construction worker), Megan Hamilton (The victim's sister) and police deputy Nelson Patterns. They discover that the killer is right-handed, is under the age of 30 and wears brown. With that evidence, the Player and Mark gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's sister Megan Hamilton for the murder of her brother Oscar Hamilton. Oscar and Megan were working together in the drug business. Oscar then decided to betray her and tell the police, she was angry and killed him. Megan was then sentenced to life in prison by judge Avery Anemone. In the additional investigation, the Player and Mark investigated the city entrance again to prove that Ben Gallion was in contact with illegal drugs. At the end of the investigation, the Player and Mark gathered enough evidence to arrest Ben Gallion for owning illegal cocaine. Stats Victim : * 'Oscar Hamilton '''(Found stabbed at the city entrance) Murder Weapon : * '''Pocket Knife Killer : * Megan Hamilton Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance * He wears a brown shirt with white buttons, over that he wears a orange vest and a yellow construction hat. He also has short black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *She wears a big brown coat with black buttons and 2 pockets. Under that, she wears a dirty white shirt with blue stripes. She also has shoulder long brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Appearance *He wears a blue police uniform with black buttons, a black tie and a police badge. He also wears a blue and black police hat and is bald. Killer's Profile # The killer is right-handed. # The killer is under 30 years old. # The killer wears brown. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate City Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet; Victim identified : Oscar Hamilton) * Autopsy the victim's body. (Result: The killer is right-handed) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect : Ben Gallion) * Give Ben his wallet back. (Result: New Suspect: Megan Hamilton) * Talk with Megan about her brother. (Result: New Suspect: Nelson Patterns) * Question Nelson Patterns about him and the Hamiltons. * Investigate Sign. (Clues: Pocket Knife) * Analyze Pocket Knife. (Result: The killer is under 30 years old, The killer wears brown) * Arrest killer ! * Go to the Additional Investigation. Additional Investigation * Ask Ben if he uses drugs. (Result: New clues on City Entrance) * Investigate City Entrance. (Clues: Pile of Rocks) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Clues: Box with white powder) * Analyze White Powder. (Result: Talk to Ben Gallion again) * Arrest Ben Gallion. (Reward: 1.000 Coins) * Go to the next case !